2012.05.29 Meeting Notes
Dearly Deranged Dexter Fans, We had another great meeting on Monday, where we discussed Dexter is Delicious by Jeff Lindsay. I have to admit that since I listened to the book on my ipod, I didn’t have a chance to read the synopsis, so I didn’t know what the book was about when I started reading. The title eventually made sense once I found out that there were cannibals in it. And of course, the photo on the cover with Dexter trussed up with an apple in his mouth. The readers who attended the meeting had deviously diverse degrees of satisfaction with the story. It had a low rating of 1 and a high rating of 9. I do feel the need to point out that there were quite a few in the 8 range. I think on the whole it was well liked, even the cannibal parts. Jose seemed especially taken with the idea, and I think Nick and Kryss have put him on their respective department watch lists. I myself have sent his photo to the FBI with a dense description of his devolving behavior. First I’ll start with the good reviews of the book. Many liked Dexter’s struggle with daddyhood and his attempt to discipline the Dark Passenger. We all know our favorite serial killer isn’t human, but many found it fun to watch him try. We learned a great deal from the book, for one: a Coven is generally run by a woman, even though members may be male. (You never know when these things may come in handy.) Other readers weren’t as impressed with the dumber domesticated Dexter. Many of us were deeply, distressingly disappointed with him in this book. The amusement park scene was thought to be over the top and some didn’t get as much pleasure because of the fact that Dexter wasn’t on a killing spree. We like to see bad guys get dismembered, dissected, and dislimbed, and the book was lacking in this arena. We did agree on some things, mainly that we wanted the whiney girl from the freezer to be eaten as soon as possible (isn’t it nice that we can all bond on something?). Also, as Sharon pointed out, Vampires drink blood, they don’t eat people. So we’re not sure why Mr. Lindsay lumped Vampires and Cannibals together. Unless of course, and I think that Jose pointed this out, drinking blood is just a gateway fetish to cannibalism. I guess we’ll never know. Darkly dedicated Dave brought in a very tasty chocolate iced brownie cake. The photo will be on the wiki sight soon, if it’s not already. The deviously delicious delectable was decorated with the logo of Club Fang, as described in the book when they found Deb’s partner with a token planted on him. Kudos to Peg (maker and co-designer of said delectable) and Dave (transporter and co-designer). Next month we will be meeting OFF SITE for the June 25 meeting. The meeting will be held at Lorraine’s house and I have attached her map to this email, and will also attach it to my reminder that I send one week before the meeting. She lives in Castle Rock and has a special liquid treat she is going to prepare for us (recipe also attached) and Nick will be bringing the snack. We will be discussing Jo Nesbo’s The Snowman and Sharon will lead the discussion. We only had one copy of The Snowman available to us, but Terrie has informed me that more are on the way. However, it may take a week or so. If you are able to find the book elsewhere, please do. Of those who made it to the meeting, the ones who still need a book are: Chris, Kim, Kryss, Judy & Jose. If you need to be added to that list, please email me so I can try and keep track and try to get a copy to everyone. If you’re interested in the audio version, there is a CD copy at the Lone Tree library, or at least there was on Monday. I passed around the sign up sheet and there are still available slots for leaders and snackmakers. If you're interested, please contact me. As a parting thought, I’d like to give you a quiz question: what is the name of this musical group from the 80s? Kerry